In order to meet display requirements of some special occasions, such as in vehicle-mounted navigators, handheld electronic display devices, some display modules with special resolution (herein referring to hardware resolution) need to be produced on production lines. During the production process of these display modules with special resolution, point-screen detection needs to be performed to test the display performance of these display modules. Since the special resolutions may be formed by stretching the normal resolution (herein refereeing to image resolution), and the display modules with special resolution are generally formed by improving or splicing the display modules with normal resolution on production lines, the display modules with special resolution generally have the same display characteristics as the display modules with normal resolution. In order to detect the display performance of these display modules with special resolution on the production line of the display module, the display module with special resolution is required to display a detection picture the same as that on the display module with normal resolution, for comparing detection.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.